


Date Night

by pokesperuby



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesperuby/pseuds/pokesperuby
Summary: i cant write anything but one shots im sorry im learning





	Date Night

“How much longer?”

“Just a little bit, I promise!”

“Yeah, you say that and then take another hour.” Emerald grumbled and scoffed. They winced as Ruby tugged their hair again.

“Was that time on purpose?!” they squirmed, trying to turn around to punch his shoulder.

“Woah, stop moving around! You’re going to mess up your hair, it would be such a shame if it got ruined now.” Ruby had avoided the question. _Slick_ , they thought to themselves, _but I’ll get him later. Push him in some mud or something. But the last time that happened, that moron was clinging to my arm and we both fell in, and then Sapphire thought we were mud-wrestling, and--_ “Done!” Ruby exclaimed, interrupting Emerald’s train of thought.

“Wow, for real?” They turned around to face him. They felt their hair swing, heavy and stiff. “Did you do a braid again? Special kind?” they asked, waving their hand around their own head. Ruby’s expression told them that there was even more to this, as his eyes were almost sparkling and he was biting his lip in a grin akin to the ones he got when he saw a cute Pokémon. Emerald almost winced at this, they were afraid of what he had done this time. They knew they weren’t going to get an answer out of Ruby that wasn’t him exclaiming one of his catchphrases about adorability factor, so as he opened his mouth, they cut him off. “Just show me what you did.” Ruby looked surprised, but took their hand and led them to the nearest mirror. Emerald took a second to look at Ruby’s handiwork, but Ruby was obviously about to burst out into babble so Emerald let him.

“Ohmigosh! You just look… SO CUTE!” as he started to go off about how proud of himself he was for finishing his masterpiece, Emerald leaned into the mirror and used the hand that wasn’t tightly gripped in Ruby’s and gently touched a few of the flowers woven into their hair. Ruby was right, they did look very cute, but they’d never let him know they enjoyed it. Or that they enjoyed holding his hand. In fact, they even enjoyed watching him talk, his russet eyes shining with happiness, his rounded facial features, his-- _Wait, what?!_ Emerald snapped themselves out of it, shaking their head without thinking. When they opened their eyes again, Ruby was staring at them with concern. “Do you… not like it?” He asked, tilting his head a little bit.

“No, no, I- I- No! I love it.” They assured him, rubbing their other hand against his. The shine in his eyes returned and it made Emerald look away, a bit flustered. Ruby gave them a warm smile and led them to another room in the contest hall.

He started to explain, “See, I made this thing for you… Not an outfit, well, actually, yeah, it is an outfit, but not an _outfit_ outfit, you know what I mean? Anyway, uh, I’ll let you see it.” He let go of Emerald’s hand and started off in another direction towards another room hastily. Almost… too hastily. _What is he hiding?_ Emerald thought to themselves as they gently pushed the door open, watching Ruby disappear behind another door. When they turned around, they found themselves face-to-face with… streetwear. Not the type of thing Ruby usually made, but he did it just for them… Emerald blinked a few times and ran their hand over the bright red sweater. Red wasn’t usually a color they went for, but it was Ruby… the guy who made Sapphire wear red when she had specifically told him to make her blue clothes for four years. They sighed and started to change. They had to admit, the red did go well with the black shorts and white sneakers Ruby had picked out, but it was obvious those were some safe color choices for him.

They peeked out the door and saw Ruby sitting on a bench, swinging his legs and… blushing? But he was always so… showy. He couldn’t possibly be embarrassed. They pushed open the door and Ruby quickly stood up, giving Emerald a good view of his outfit. “You look so cute.” they said on impulse, immediately covering their mouth after doing so. Ruby patted his outfit a bit, looking uncharacteristically bashful.

“I’m glad you think so!” He was wearing a pair of white overall shorts, with a black shirt tucked underneath and a striking red beanie. “I was going to make your sweater green, but I wanted us to match. Hope that’s okay!” Emerald had barely gotten out “I-” before Ruby took their hand and led them out of the hall. Slateport city sprawled out in front of them.

“Wait, where are we going?” they asked, almost out of breath from Ruby suddenly moving them so fast. Ruby didn’t meet their eyes.

“Out.” he said in a nonchalant tone.

“But when we do this sort of thing we always keep it in the halls!” They protested, but Ruby was already on the move again. He looked more serious than normal, and it confused Emerald. _First he was his normal self, then embarrassed, and now he’s being super forceful._ Emerald’s mind raced as he tried to think why he would be acting like this, or even taking their makeovers outside the hall. Then a thought occurred to them, and they stopped dead in their tracks. Ruby turned to face them, looking nervous. Emerald stammered a bit, breathing out “ah”s and “um”s. They wanted it to happen, but at the same time, what if it was just their imagination? What if it was just-

“Sorry!” Ruby burst out. “Um. I know I’m being pushy. I should have known it wouldn’t have worked this way.”

“What do you mean?” Emerald asked.

“I wanted to go on a date with you. So I just kinda. Pushed you into it without asking. Because I thought… I thought you would turn me down right away.” Ruby let go of Emerald’s hand and looked away. Emerald’s face flushed as red as their sweater.

“A date?! Like… going out?”

“That’s… what a date means, Emerald.” Emerald stayed silent for a moment. They pushed him away, but they had never known it was to that level. But maybe it was because… of how they really felt about him. They eased their fingers back into his hand and laced them into his. Red eyes met green and Ruby excitedly picked his pace back up, more relaxed this time. This was the Ruby that Emerald knew and… loved, they guessed. Yeah, they loved him. Most definitely. Even if he was terrible at asking for first dates.


End file.
